


[C] In the Weeks to Come

by OneofWebs



Series: Eskel/Geralt/Jaskier ABO - Traditions [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male omegas have vaginas, Multi, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Oral Knotting, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Jaskier's pregnant now, and that unfortunately means he's more insufferable than before. Thankfully, most of the time, the swift change of hormones just means he's horny, and that's what he has Geralt and Eskel for.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Eskel/Geralt/Jaskier ABO - Traditions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942810
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	[C] In the Weeks to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternally_Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Damned/gifts).



> Sequel to [Warm Spring Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910205). Can technically be read on its own, but the first one gives more of an insight to the story and dynamic going on.
> 
> Sucks in a big deep breath i just really love this a lot. It's a lot of gratuitous porn but look closely and there's feelings. Please mind that one tag--male omegas have vaginas.

As it was on most days, Jaskier was the first one awake. They had a cook for meals, but that wasn’t why Jaskier woke early. While he didn’t make the meals, he would gladly serve his mates. Cooking wasn’t his strong suit, which is why he wasn’t awake to do so. Rather, Jaskier wanted the time to scurry through the dining hall and right up the stairs. They’d taken to sleeping in the renovated heat room, the three of them. The master bedroom had a bed big enough, but there was something comforting about sleeping in a nest.

Jaskier was pregnant. Geralt’s potion hadn’t been a pipe dream or something too good to be true; it really had allowed for them to _have_ something. Now, Eskel’s baby was growing inside of him. Jaskier hadn’t been able to hide the development for long. He’d barely hit two months before Eskel started to smell the pregnancy on him. That had been a celebration on its own, but then Jaskier had started to _show_. Now, at three months along, Jaskier was hoping for other changes to take place.

He hurried up the stairs to where their guest bedroom was. Though, it often didn’t hold guests as much as it did the one of them who actually needed to sleep while the other two got up to something far more exciting. It smelled like them. It was a comforting scent that filled the whole of the house. Jaskier was blanketed in it, happy and warm. He walked through the guest room, over to where a mirror was set up on a vanity. He could have used the one in the bedroom, but he didn’t want to risk being caught. Not until he was sure.

As he’d just been asleep, Jaskier was wearing nothing but an over-sized nightshirt. In truth, it wasn’t even a nightshirt. It was one of Eskel’s shirts, stolen and re-purposed so that Jaskier could feel comfortable and warm at all times of the day, even the times he was fast asleep. It was large enough that only the laces over the collar kept it from falling right off of his shoulders. When he thought too much about it, Jaskier couldn’t help but start to feel a bit slick. Eskel was so _big_ , and he’d put an equally big baby inside of him.

Jaskier tugged at the laces until they were loose and undone. Then, he slipped the shirt down off of his shoulders into the crook of his elbow so he could look at himself. He already knew about the slight swell in his stomach; it was hard to miss. But _this_ was what he’d been waiting for. With awe in his eyes, Jaskier cupped his own chest. They were hardly noticeable yet, but just swollen enough that they fit in Jaskier’s own palms. He was finally beginning to develop breasts.

The only thing he could think of was how he had to tell his alpha. It was like the bond mark on the back of his neck was aching with this urge to share his new discovery. He didn’t even bother to do up his laces again, though he shrugged the shirt back over his shoulders. He turned right around and hurried down the stairs, then across the floor. By the time he’d made it to their little expanded room, Jaskier’s shirt had fallen back down over his shoulders. He didn’t have the decency to fix it.

It might have been the polite thing to do to wake Eskel up and pull him out of bed. He was still asleep, lying out on his back with Geralt tucked up at his side. Jaskier had been on the other side until he’d scrambled out of bed. Now he was practically scrambling back into bed, stepping down into their nest only to land himself right on Eskel’s chest. Hard enough that he bounced, his new tits bounced, and Eskel jolted right awake.

“What—”

“Eskel,” Jaskier gasped out, reaching for him, cupping his face. Eskel calmed immediately, resting back down against the pillows. He could see _everything_ , but his eyes rested right over Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier’s shirt was hanging down low enough that Eskel could see his tits there and his swollen nipples.

“Eskel,” Jaskier said, leaning down. He grabbed Eskel’s only free hand, as his right arm was pinned beneath Geralt’s head. While Jaskier wanted both hands, he could suffice with this—pressing Eskel’s left palm against the swell of his right breast. Jaskier couldn’t manage out more words, just Eskel’s name on breathy gasps. He rolled his hips against Eskel’s body, shuddering at the feeling of Eskel’s calloused palm against his soft skin.

“Fuck, look at you,” Eskel breathed out. He shifted his arm to wake Geralt, then.

Once Geralt was awake, he turned and shifted up to return Eskel back his arm. It took mere seconds for Geralt to realize what was going on, watching as Eskel was quick to press his now freed hand against Jaskier’s left tit. Geralt’s breath caught in his throat; all at once he was awake and staring. Jaskier _smelled_ so pregnant that even Geralt could catch the scent.

“You’ve been hiding that,” Geralt accused, though his voice was light.

Jaskier nodded. “I only wanted them to be noticeable,” he said. “I do apologize for hiding, but you must understand—”

“I do,” Eskel cut him off, squeezing around his new little tits. Jaskier let out the prettiest little gasp, his hips rocking forward again. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath of his night shirt, which meant the only thing keeping Eskel from feeling how wet he was getting was Eskel’s own state of dress.

Geralt pushed himself up and curled some of Jaskier’s hair behind his ear, catching his attention. Jaskier was flushed down to his chest, eyes half-lidded and dreamy. He leaned forward to meet Geralt in a chaste kiss, groaning only when Eskel began to massage over his tits. Jaskier squeezed into Eskel’s wrists, breaking away from the kiss in a gasp.

“Can tell already,” Geralt muttered, overly fond, “going to be horny until the baby’s born, aren’t you?”

Jaskier nodded, breathless. “Don’t make me wait,” he gasped out. “Please, I need something— _anything._ _”_ Jaskier looked down to Eskel, who’d shifted just slightly enough that he could tease Jaskier’s nipples. “Please, alpha.”

Eskel let out a low groan in his throat. “So much to do today,” he muttered. But Jaskier just leaned over him, breath hitching and hips jerking as Eskel continued to tweak his nipples. Geralt moved, then, too. He straddled over Eskel’s abdomen so he could press right up behind Jaskier.

Jaskier could feel how hard Geralt was, and he moaned as Geralt began to nip at the back of his neck. Jaskier was nothing if not indecent, his shirt down around his elbows and his abdomen now and his bond mark out on display. Geralt mouthed over it, reaching around Jaskier’s waist to rest hands against his stomach.

“Should eat breakfast,” Eskel said. “Think you’ve both got something different in mind.”

Jaskier nodded hurriedly. “Please, alpha, please. I’ve been so good—look at me.” He squeezed around Eskel’s hands, then, making Eskel squeeze his tits. “Your baby is inside of me. I’ve finally started to _change_ so I can feed your baby, take care of him.”

“Him?” Eskel raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly.

“I’ve got a feeling. It’s a boy, Eskel. You put a baby boy inside of me—” Jaskier was moaning and gasping, hips rocking as Geralt touched his stomach and Eskel squeezed his tits. “Fuck me,” Jaskier begged. “Please, alpha—Eskel, _please_ , I’ve been so good for you.”

Eskel pulled his hands away in turn for grabbing Jaskier around the shoulders. He yanked Jaskier down for a hot and heavy kiss, his own hips suddenly rolling. He couldn’t deny Jaskier a thing, especially not when he was so painfully aroused. So _correct_ , too. He had been so good, getting pregnant like this. Sooner than any of them expected, his body had started to change. If all he wanted in return was a morning fuck, then they were going to give it to him.

Jaskier only continued to grow. By the end of four months, he had a fully developed pair of perky little tits. As the baby grew, his stomach responded. Just a bit here or there, but he was showing more obviously beneath his clothes then he had been the month prior. The worst bit of it—or the best, depending on the day—was that Jaskier’s hormones were out of control. They were sitting down at the table Eskel at the head with Geralt on his right and Jaskier at his left, and Jaskier could not still himself.

Everything was warm, despite the fact that the weather was pleasant and balmy. The warm weather really agreed with Jaskier, but it wasn’t the weather that was the problem. It was him. No matter how he shifted or moved, he couldn’t get comfortable. It couldn’t have just been the heat of the evening; Jaskier was wearing light clothing. His skirt was long, but loose and flowing. He wore an under bust corset to help support his new breasts, and the shirt beneath had such a deep V cut through it that his cleave was still showing. It was Eskel’s shirt, unlaced with shortened sleeves.

Other than that, Jaskier wasn’t even wearing underwear. He was about as undressed as he could be and still decent enough for the table. Though, just the slightest shift allowed for the shirt to fall wider over his shoulders. When his breast slipped out, no one said anything. If anything, Geralt was less than subtly staring over the rim of his cup. Geralt couldn’t smell Jaskier’s problem, but Eskel could. It was arousal, even if Jaskier hadn’t seemed to figure it out for himself.

He squirmed from side to side, folding and unfolding his legs, crossing his knees. He hadn’t touched his food, though he’d taken quite a few sips of wine. It wasn’t helping his situation. If anything, the rush of warmth was making it worse. Jaskier shifting, whines coming from his throat he didn’t even realize. Every now and again, he even rubbed over his chest. He was aching everywhere. His tits hurt; his cunt hurt—Jaskier was beginning to realize what the problem was.

“Are you alright?” Eskel asked, looking at Jaskier. He didn’t want to point it out. He wanted to see how Jaskier was going to react, instead.

Jaskier gave a whine, but he nodded. “Maybe?” He said, unsure of himself. “I—this is so inappropriate,” he muttered. “We’re at the dinner table.” Jaskier folded one arm over his chest, trying to ignore the way that he ached. He could feel the first dribble of milk from his left breast, still covered.

“If you’d like to be excused—” Eskel offered but stopped short as Jaskier was suddenly pushing back from the table. That had Eskel a bit shocked. Was Jaskier actually going to leave?

Jaskier didn’t leave. He came around the head of the table and pushed Eskel back into his chair. That allowed for just enough room that Jaskier could squeeze himself into the chair as well, legs on either side of Eskel’s thighs. Eskel was too stunned to do anything, so he just let it all happen to him. Jaskier’s hands were around his face, and Jaskier was pressed up against him in the second after. Jaskier kissed him fully, his whole body moving into it.

Eskel braced himself, hands on Jaskier’s waist. He could feel the swell of Jaskier’s stomach between them, his breasts both free of the shirt with the rush of how he’d moved. Eskel had the urge to grab them, but he controlled himself. He breathed hard through his nose, kissing Jaskier back with the same amount of heat and fervor. When Jaskier pulled away, he was gasping.

“Hurts,” Jaskier managed out.

“Can’t just have one meal in peace, can we?” Eskel asked with a smirk. He listened to how Jaskier whined. Immediately, Jaskier leaned into him.

Jaskier pressed his nose against Eskel’s neck. After that first, deep inhale, Jaskier rubbed his face into Eskel’s skin. Eskel smelled perfect, like leather and orange. Jaskier couldn’t get enough of it. Couldn’t get close enough. Eskel’s arms wrapped around him and held him close. Jaskier felt _safe_ , cared for. Eskel’s arms were massive, strong, and they nearly stopped the shaking. Jaskier had his own arms wormed between the two of them, hands on Eskel’s chest, on his neck.

“Eskel,” Jaskier whispered. “ _Please_ , everything hurts. Need you. Can’t wait any longer. I’ll do anything, Eskel.” Jaskier sat back, reaching up for his shirt and tugging it down his shoulders farther. He was entirely on display. Even his skirt was hiked all the way up his thighs to allow him to straddle Eskel’s lap as he did.

All it took was one glance. Eskel knew exactly what Jaskier’s problem was, and it was how his nipples were leaking with clear, viscous liquid. His nipples were swollen, a deep red. The look on Jaskier’s face was just _cute_ , of every word Eskel could think of. The way his brows arched, and his lips parted made him look nervous, pained. Every instinct in Eskel’s body screamed for him to make it better.

“Hold your skirt up for me, little flower,” Eskel rumbled. “Let your alpha take care of you.”

Jaskier practically whimpered, nodding. He reached for his skirt, holding it up just enough that Eskel could get a hand between his thighs. At the first touch of Eskel’s fingers, Jaskier gasped. He rocked against that touch, grinding his cunt down into Eskel’s hand. Eskel let him, humming as he wrapped his free arm around Jaskier’s middle to bring him just a bit closer.

At first, all Eskel did was mouth over the swell of Jaskier’s breast, but that was enough to have Jaskier whimpering. His hips rolled, and he reached out to brace himself on Eskel’s shoulders. Eskel held him steady while he worked, stroking through Jaskier’s wet folds. All of his touches were gentle, _chaste_ , even. He was practically petting Jaskier, working through his cunt on long, slow passes. As he kissed over Jaskier’s tit, he looked up to get a glance at Jaskier’s face.

Pleasure was written all over it in the way Jaskier’s face scrunched up. His pretty red lips were parted, and his breath was heavy. If not for Eskel’s arm around him, he might have already collapsed. Every pass of Eskel’s fingers was met with Jaskier’s own movement, hips jerking against his fingers. That was finally when Eskel moved down, moving his mouth down over the swell to Jaskier’s pert little nipple, swollen and leaking in milk. Jaskier cried out at the first touch, his hands shooting up into Eskel’s hair.

“Alpha—” Jaskier gasped. “Oh, _oh_ , please.”

He arched his back, trying to get more. Eskel was sucking on him, working that nipple between his lips and his tongue. Just a gentle coaxing, but it worked. Jaskier could feel the liquid Eskel pulled from him. It wasn’t proper milk, not yet, but just that release was enough for Jaskier to start feeling calmer, instantly. He could keep his focus more on Eskel’s fingers and less on how worked up and tense he felt.

Eskel rubbed right through his cunt, groaning against his breast as he felt how Jaskier trembled. At the first pass over his clit, Jaskier practically screamed. His whole body jerked forward and began to shake. Jaskier couldn’t keep himself quiet no matter how he tried, and that was what finally prompted Geralt out of his seat. Geralt crossed a short distance, tilted Jaskier’s head towards himself, then kissed him. Jaskier moaned into that kiss, back arching. He squeezed through Eskel’s hair, completely lost in himself.

Geralt’s tongue was in his mouth before Jaskier knew it. To brace himself, Jaskier pulled one hand from Eskel’s hair and threaded it through Geralt’s instead, pulling him closer. Every moan from Jaskier’s throat, Geralt swallowed it. Kissed him harder. Jaskier was shaking with the attention, as pleasure rushed through him. Eskel’s fingers worked through him expertly, squeezing around his clit but then working down. It was then that Eskel pulled away from Jaskier’s tit to immediately wrap his lips around the other, nipple in his mouth.

At the loss of that touch, Jaskier keened for the moment he could. Geralt was there, his hand reaching up to cup Jaskier’s breast. He was more interested in kissing Jaskier, but the way that his fingers moved—Jaskier’s back arched, his hips bucked. He could feel this sudden urge to _sob_ , it felt so good. Geralt’s fingers massaged him, right at the underside of his breast where he only encouraged more pre-milk to leak from him.

Jaskier knew what kind of a mess he looked. It only turned him on more. By the time Eskel’s fingers finally worked into him, two at once, Jaskier was inconsolable with his shaking, his moaning. He could feel those thick digits inside of him, not stretching but just rubbing. They worked deeper to find that spot inside of Jaskier, and once they did, he fell apart in a second. He scraped his fingers through Geralt’s hair, crying out into his kiss, around his tongue. Jaskier’s orgasm hit hard, and he shook through the whole of it.

Eskel and Geralt didn’t pull away too quickly, afraid that Jaskier would just collapse. Geralt pulled away first, trailing his fingers along Jaskier’s jaw and grinning at him. With his red face and parted lips, Jaskier looked wrecked. He sounded wrecked. Most shocking of all was that his smell had stayed the same. Still aroused. Still in _need_ of something. But he didn’t ask for anything more. He just whimpered as Eskel’s fingers pulled out of him, then watched as Eskel wiped his hand down with a cloth Geralt handed him.

“Feel better?” Eskel asked.

“I’m a mess,” Jaskier whimpered. He looked down—there was pre-milk dripped all over his corset and his skirt. He could _feel_ the mess of slick between his thighs; he’d left some of it on Eskel’s pants, too, though Eskel seemed less bothered.

“You’re beautiful,” Eskel reminded. He held Jaskier’s head in his hands and pulled him down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Get you a bath, some food, and into bed.”

Jaskier nodded hurriedly. He liked that sound of that. He wanted to be curled up between his mates, wrapped up in their scent and their comfort. If something _more_ happened, he wanted that too. But first there came that bath. Geralt was the one who grabbed him, and Jaskier practically curled up in his arms. His own were around Geralt’s necks, his legs supported under Geralt’s arm. Jaskier hunched against him, pressing his face to Geralt’s neck.

“My beta,” Jaskier muttered, his lips brushing skin on every syllable. “Thank you,” he continued. “So good at taking care of me.”

Geralt scoffed, amused. “You’re welcome,” he replied, kissing the top of Jaskier’s head. “You’re whiny, you know that?”

Jaskier nodded and just grinned.

None of it subsided. Every _glance_ Jaskier took at his mates was enough to have him wanting all over again. He could distract himself well enough; Jaskier made up his time by working in the gardens or cleaning up around the house. Still, it wasn’t enough. Every other word out of his mouth was a plea for something, some kind of touch. Everything ached, and he was just tired on top of it. He was growing a _baby_ inside of him, and it showed. If he wasn’t complaining about being swollen, he was complaining about the burning need in his cunt to be fucked.

He was supposed to be taking care of his chores—simple things to keep him busy. They weren’t things he was normally expected to do, but even Jaskier knew how bad it would be for him to just curl up in bed and never move again. He needed to keep moving, make sure he ate, and he drank. He was supposed to be dusting. They had armor stands set up in the house where Eskel and Geralt put different armor on display. They still had their armor; they weren’t entirely done with the Path.

Jaskier couldn’t manage it. Eskel was _right_ there, getting up to do something as simple as finding himself a drink. With his tasks abandoned, Jaskier walked right up to Eskel and grabbed him, demanding attention. He pulled Eskel around to face him, then threw his arms up around Eskel’s shoulders, hands in his hair. Eskel’s hands were around his middle—he didn’t really _have_ a waist anymore, and he didn’t care. He had a baby, and that was infinitely better than a figure.

“Eskel,” Jaskier said. “Eskel, _please_. I can’t. I can’t. It’s been far too long since I’ve had _anything_ —I need this.”

Eskel let out a low, rumbling hum of amusement. “That bad? Could have said something earlier.”

“Thought I could manage,” Jaskier admitted, but he shook his head. He dropped one hand down far enough that he could cup Eskel’s cock through his pants. “Need this,” he muttered, looking practically drunk on the feeling of it against him. “I need your cock inside of me. I need you to _knot_ me, Eskel.”

Eskel curled his fingers back through Jaskier’s hair. “Smell like you need it,” he muttered. He pressed his nose down against Jaskier’s neck, pressing into him, smelling him.

Jaskier trembled at the touch; he heard how deep a breath Eskel took to swallow down the way he smelled, and it went straight to the ache in his cunt. Jaskier was already wet, but this just made it worse. He could smell Eskel too and was desperate to scent him back. He could feel Eskel’s cock hardening against his hand, through those trousers. But it was the sudden press of Eskel’s lips against his skin that finally snapped something inside of Jaskier. He needed this now. He wasn’t going to wait just so Eskel could be _sweet_ about it.

He grabbed Eskel’s hands and dragged him back, through the room. Eskel followed him, taken by the scent of his fertile, pregnant omega. Jaskier barely had to pull to get Eskel to follow. They went straight for the bedroom, crashing through the door and scrambling to get it closed and locked behind them. Eskel meant to turn and push Jaskier down to the bed, but Jaskier got to him first. One tug, pull, and a push. Eskel was down in the bed, pushing himself up to the pillows as Jaskier followed.

Jaskier was only half-dressed at the best of time. The whole vineyard was used to it now; the wife of the house just walked around the grounds half-naked to the point where his tits were out. But he didn’t care. The less clothes, the better. The less constricted he felt, the less achy. It meant, when it came to a moment like this, he had so little close to scramble out of before he was bare and focused on Eskel. Eskel wore more clothes, more straps, and more buckles.

At the first sound of frustration, the first souring of smell, Eskel started to help get his own clothes off. Jaskier was desperate, but not so desperate that he couldn’t take the time to get what he wanted. He wanted skin-to-skin. He wanted Eskel just as naked as he was, and Eskel scrambled to comply with that need. It took longer than either of them wanted, but it ended with them bare, pressed against each other, and locked at the lips. They slotted perfectly together, Eskel’s arms up around Jaskier’s back to hold him close.

Jaskier was trembling in his hold. Eskel could feel _everything_ from where Jaskier was sitting. The shaking in his thighs, the wetness of his _cunt_. Jaskier’s tits moved against his chest, just the lightest little touch. Eskel groaned into their kiss, a hand suddenly in Jaskier’s hair to pull him down harder. Jaskier’s hips bucked in response, grinding his mess down into Eskel’s skin. He was dripping in it, making a perfect mess. It was the only thing that finally had him pulling back from Eskel’s kiss.

He had to slid down Eskel’s body to reach his cock. Instead of reaching for it, stroking it in his hands to make sure it was nice and hard, Jaskier just straddled over Eskel’s hips. At the first touch, Eskel sucked in a deep breath and groaned, then, as Jaskier’s cunt rubbed against his shaft. Even Jaskier’s own little cocklet was straining and dripping, ruddy and hard. Everything was just wet, dripping, and that mess worked over Eskel in turn. Each swipe of Jaskier’s hips spread more of his own slick down Eskel’s hardening cock.

“Fuck,” Eskel gasped. “Look at you—so fucking desperate for it, aren’t you?”

Jaskier nodded quickly, his eyes half-lidded and jaw dropped open. “A-alpha— _Eskel_ ,” he gasped, rocking his hips. He could feel Eskel’s cock getting stiff between his labia. Eskel reacted like this to _him_ , and the smell that rose up because of it. Eskel was aroused, staring at him with his own flush in the face, his own arousal.

“Want to see you take it,” Eskel rasped. “Show me how much you want this.”

Immediately, Jaskier was ready for that. He reached down with both of his hands. One of them grabbed Eskel’s cock while the other spread through his own lips. Eskel had the perfect vantage point to see just how wet Jaskier was. There was slick on his thighs, dripping from him as he worked his own fingers through himself. He took some of that slick and dragged it along Eskel’s cock, ensuring every inch of it was just as wet as he was. Then, he shifted himself over top of Eskel.

It was a rare thing that Jaskier didn’t need _something_ beforehand. Eskel’s cock was thick and long. A proper alpha’s cock made only more monstrous by the mutagens in his body. Jaskier was so taken with his own need, his own arousal, that he didn’t even bother with fingers first. He just sunk down over the head of Eskel’s cock, working himself down just slow enough that he could still bear it. Once the head had breached through, Jaskier had to stop just to brace himself.

“So fucking wet,” Eskel told him, kept talking because it made Jaskier shake and _moan_ when he was talked to like that. “Look at you. So anxious to be on my cock that you’ll do anything for it. Won’t you?”

“Anything,” Jaskier parroted. He was bracing himself on Eskel’s stomach. Eskel had just enough meat himself that Jaskier could grab and squeeze, and Eskel dared to even think that it felt good as Jaskier practically kneaded him. But it worked. It helped. Jaskier was sinking down another inch, letting out a desperate cry from the back of his throat.

Eskel threw his head back, groaning. “Fuck, you are so _tight_. Knock you up, fuck you, and you’re still just this tight little whore, aren’t you?”

Jaskier _nodded_ , because what else was he supposed to do? He loved feeling like this, stuffed and wet. Heavy—Eskel’s child growing inside of him. Jaskier was shuddering by the time he finally seated himself down on Eskel’s lap. He wrapped his arm around his baby bump, taking a minute just to breathe, just to _feel_ Eskel inside of him. It was just so much, all at once. Just the size of Eskel’s cock was enough to have Jaskier shaking and moaning.

“That all you needed?” Eskel said, his voice strangely amused. “Just wanted to sit on my cock until you come? Always knew you’d be a pretty cock warmer.”

Jaskier shook. “Fuck,” he gasped out. “Eskel—”

“Let’s see those pretty hips of yours move, little flower. Make your tits bounce for me. Want to see how much you need this.”

Jaskier did exactly that, leaning back and bracing himself on Eskel’s thighs for those first rolls of his hips. He ground down against Eskel’s cock, working his hips in circles, clenching and squeezing. He moaned, tilting his head back and arching his back. When he started to bounce, _everything_ bounced with him. Eskel had the perfect view of it: Jaskier’s stomach heaving as he moved. Firm and round with the baby inside. His tits moved, rolling on his chest the harder he worked his hips.

Eskel’s own hips bucked up, grinding into Jaskier and meeting each one of his movements. They worked together, and more beautiful noises broke from Jaskier’s throat. He tilted his head back, revealing the length of his neck. His fingers were squeezing into Eskel’s thighs, but once he had himself braced, Jaskier really began to move. He picked himself up, dropping down the length of Eskel’s cock. It left him moaning, flushed down to his chest. His nipples were pert and red, swollen. When they started to _leak_ , Eskel practically lost himself.

He could feel every movement, every spasm of Jaskier’s walls around him. In a sudden rush, Eskel reached forward and grabbed Jaskier’s thighs, his hips. He fucked up into that wet, welcoming hole and just groaned. Jaskier was bouncing over him, using every last strain of energy he had to work himself on the thick of Eskel’s cock. Rocking together, moving together. Jaskier was left gasping, crying out each time their hips slapped together. His whole body was shaking, and even with Eskel’s hands on him, helping him, it was clear how fast he was coming down.

“Eskel,” Jaskier managed out. He leaned forward instead, moving his hands from Eskel’s thighs to his chest, grinding back on his cock. “So tired,” he mumbled. “So _heavy—_ _”_ he moved a hand back onto his stomach as if to prove it. Bent forward like he was now, his tits hung down. They were leaking, leaving their own mess on Eskel’s chest as Jaskier’s cunt gushed around his cock.

All at once, Eskel surged up. He grabbed Jaskier, pulling him close. Never once did he pull back. If anything, he fucked into Jaskier deeper through the movement, rolling them on the bed so that Jaskier was planted in the pillows instead. Jaskier was practically in tears by the time he was laid out. He felt so good, too good. Pleasure was thrumming through him, and he smelled of it. Eskel hiked Jaskier’s legs up over his hips and leaned over him, enveloping him away from the world.

“My perfect little omega,” Eskel rumbled out. He started to move right then, a slow, purposeful rock of his hips. He pulled back far enough that he could _feel_ Jaskier clench up in the fear that he was pulling away, but Eskel snapped forward and filled his pregnant Jaskier right back up. “So heavy with my child. Smell so perfect. Look so perfect—”

Jaskier cried out. Like this, he felt it. Felt how heavy he was. Under the weight of his own body, it was like Jaskier couldn’t manage the strength to move. He just laid there, arms spread out and neck exposed as Eskel fucked into him. Slow and sweet, though every thrust was hard enough that Jaskier shifted against the sheets and his tits bounced. Eskel overtook him, hunched over it was almost animalistic. As much as Jaskier wanted to, he couldn’t even reach for Eskel. He just laid there and took every hard snap of Eskel’s hips, groaning out pretty little noises from his throat.

Eskel made up for it, leaning down to press his face to Jaskier’s neck. Smelling him, scenting him. Jaskier leaned against him, mouth open as he cried and moaned. He rocked his hips the best he could manage, but like this, he was practically immobile. Spread out for Eskel to do anything he wanted to. And Eskel did. Eskel moved down the length of Jaskier’s neck, kissing him and licking. He kept going, his hands suddenly moving from the linens to Jaskier’s tits.

In each hand, Eskel cupped Jaskier’s perky little breasts. He pushed them up, massaging at the underside as he pressed his mouth to the first one. Jaskier keened, back arching up into the touch. With the way Eskel’s fingers moved, Jaskier was practically forced into leaking. The fluid just started to flow under Eskel’s ministrations, right into his mouth. Eskel lapped at Jaskier’s nipple, swallowing the loose liquid. Never once did he stop thrusting, grinding his hips forward.

There was pleasure coming from every angle. Jaskier couldn’t keep himself quiet, nor did he want to. He wanted Eskel to know how good he made him feel, and it was _everything_. Jaskier could feel the beginnings of it: losing himself into this. His mind was floating the more Eskel did, drifting as Eskel moved from one tit to the other to continue with his lips, his tongue. Jaskier’s jaw opened, another cry from his throat.

“Alpha—” he muttered. “Eskel, Eskel, Eskel—” Just a litany of his name, of _alpha_. Jaskier couldn’t muster the thoughts for more. He felt so heavy, so full, so _satisfied_.

He knew Eskel felt the same, felt _good_ , by that wonderful smell he gave off. Jaskier was enveloped in it, moaning as Eskel worked through him. More and more, still leaving his breasts out in beautiful attention. Jaskier didn’t know when he came or how it happened, just that he was suddenly arching and crying out, hips bucking wildly down against Eskel’s cock. And Eskel followed right after. He moved up, allowing Jaskier to scent him as his knot began to swell. He came in the same movement, spending inside of Jaskier and leaving him shaking.

“Gonna get me pregnant again,” Jaskier muttered, finally feeling the strength to wrap his arms around Eskel. All at once, they came down from that frantic high. They were just rocking together, moving and shifting so they could kiss.

“Would if I could,” Eskel responded, right up against Jaskier’s lips. He couldn’t pull away from the kiss long enough to talk properly, but Jaskier didn’t care. Jaskier was helping hold him there. “Keep you pregnant as often as you want.”

Jaskier trembled. “Always,” he said. “Want to be a perfect omega for you.”

Eskel hummed, pressing another kiss to Jaskier’s lips. “Already are.” He reached a hand down to Jaskier’s bump, feeling over it. He was looking forward to when they’d finally feel their baby move. For now, this was enough, knowing that this swell in Jaskier’s stomach was between them.

At that comment, Jaskier preened. He shifted closer, clenching down around Eskel’s knot. Eskel moaned into his lips, kissing him only harder. He moved his hands up then, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s head to envelope him away entirely. Jaskier pressed into it, still moving, still wanting. He felt like he was on top of the world, and Eskel was going to spend every waking second of it with him.

That was a treatment that continued. All it took was one look and Jaskier found himself hoisted off the floor, swept off his feet and whisked away into bed. With Geralt, with Eskel—both of them, should the situation arise. Jaskier was taken perfect care of, and he reveled in it. It was one of those days where all he had to do was press up against Eskel’s back, drape his arms over the front of his chest, and Eskel’s attention was on him entirely.

They were outside, and Jaskier was wearing something so scandalously thin that he really should have still been in the house. One of the straps had fallen down his arms, and he hadn’t bothered to fix it. His nipples were sore enough without fabric rubbing them as he walked, so he was fine to let the dress fall away. No one on the property minded, Eskel least of all. Eskel had been working with the whetstone, but now he was running his fingers up Jaskier’s arm.

“Needed to talk to you,” Eskel said, and Jaskier’s mood plummeted all at once.

“Talk to me?” Jaskier asked, suddenly retreating. All at once, he had to fix everything. He brushed his hair to the side, slipping the strap back up his shoulder. The dress wasn’t proper, but that didn’t mean he had to look so indecent. He folded his arms, shoulders hunched. Eskel turned to see him like that, and even Eskel soured. He stood up, leaving his work to the side in turn for taking Jaskier by the hips and pulling him in close.

“Don’t look like that, Jaskier,” Eskel muttered. He leaned down to rest his head against Jaskier’s, closing his eyes. “You’re not in trouble.”

Still, Jaskier was stiff in Eskel’s arms, using his own to cover himself. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t reject Eskel’s affection either. His smell gave his discomfort away, but as long as he wasn’t pulling away, Eskel didn’t let him go.

“Need to head into the city,” Eskel said. “Need a few things that I’d rather get myself. Might stop by and see if there’s any work that needs to be done, too.”

Jaskier sucked in a deep breath, and that was when he finally pulled away. Eskel let him go, even if every instinct in his body demanded that he pull Jaskier back. Comfort him. But Jaskier didn’t want that comfort. What he wanted was for Eskel to just not _go_ , and that upset wore so plainly on his face that even Eskel’s chest clenched up.

“I’ll be back within the week,” Eskel said. “Not leaving you for too long.”

“Why can’t you just send someone?” Jaskier squeaked. “Why—why do you have to go?”

“Jaskier—” Eskel tried to reach for him, and it was like Jaskier’s last heat all over again. Jaskier rejected him, stepping away from the step. And then stepping away entirely. Jaskier was shaking his head, using his arms like a shield. Like he didn’t want Eskel to see him. He smelled of pure distress. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Eskel; he felt like he couldn’t _have_ Eskel, so he retreated. It was all that he knew how to do.

Before Eskel could say anything, Jaskier was turning around and going back towards the house. Jaskier hadn’t even worn shoes out to see him, and that somehow had Eskel feeling worse about his decision. There was nothing he could do to fix it, so he just let Jaskier go.

Jaskier hurried up the stairs and around to the front door. He knew Geralt was inside, and Geralt was who he wanted now. He didn’t care what Geralt was doing; Geralt was going to pay attention to him, because he _needed_ the attention. He didn’t know why his reaction was so intense, but he was already crying before he got the door open. On top of that, he felt like a fool for reacting in such a way. It was dread on top of distress on top of abandonment, and he needed Geralt.

He found Geralt sitting in a chair with a book, but the moment Jaskier entered that side room, Geralt was looking away from the book and up at him. The book was forgotten, shoved to the side and left on a table as Geralt pushed himself up. Immediately, Jaskier fell against him, right into his open arms. Geralt wrapped him up and held him close, a hand in his hair and a firm press against his back, right between his shoulder blades. Jaskier’s arms were tight around his chest, squeezing into his shirt.

It was just a moment later that Geralt could feel the tears. Jaskier’s face was pressed against his collarbone, tears just flowing freely. For a moment, they just stood there. Geralt let out a shuddering breath, trying to keep himself composed. It was so easy to feel however Jaskier felt, but Jaskier didn’t need the natural empathy of a beta. He needed something firm, supportive. Geralt squeezed him tighter.

“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked, but he knew. He knew that Eskel was leaving, and he knew what a blow that was to Jaskier. He was a pregnant omega, vulnerable already, who just found out that his alpha was leaving him. Even if it were for a week, that week would feel like eternity.

“Eskel’s _leaving_ ,” Jaskier cried, squeezing Geralt tighter.

“He’ll come right back,” Geralt promised, stroking through Jaskier’s hair. His own breaths were strangled now. It wasn’t as if he wanted Eskel to leave. “I’ll stay with you the whole time. Won’t be by yourself.”

Jaskier nodded, but he didn’t _care_. He knew Geralt would be with him. He loved Geralt. He was happy that Geralt would be here, but his body reacted however it wanted. Geralt was just as much his mate as Eskel, but his connection with Eskel was something so innately woven into his veins that it felt different. Especially now, with Eskel’s baby inside of him. Not being with Eskel sounded like a crime. A death sentence.

They weren’t alone for much longer. The door opened, closed, and there were footsteps across the wooden planks. Eskel was there a moment later, arms folded and looking sheepish. As much as he wanted to stay, especially seeing this reaction, he had to leave. All he could do was walk up to the both of them and pull them into his arms. Geralt fell against one shoulder, and Jaskier pressed against his chest.

“Be right back,” Eskel muttered. “Still love you. Love you both.”

Jaskier nodded, though it did little to calm him. He was going to just have to suffer through it. It was only a week without Eskel. Then, Eskel would be back, and things would be fine again. For now, they were warmer, a bit nicer than they had been before. Eskel started with Geralt, kissing at his wrists and then pressing against his neck. A proper scent, because Jaskier had come barreling in to take Geralt down the spiral with him. Then, Eskel’s attention moved to Jaskier.

Eskel kissed at Jaskier’s neck, rubbing circles over his bond mark. In return, Jaskier pressed his face to Eskel’s neck and did much of the same. It was a quiet moment, and at the end of it, Jaskier had his breath back to himself. He stopped crying, too. He could feel safe, comforted, surrounded by the scents of his mates. Maybe he’d reacted a bit strongly, but things were better. Jaskier knew he’d managed through it.

After two days of Eskel’s absence, Jaskier was right back to himself. It was the morning of the third day, and though the sun was only just beginning to breach the horizon, Geralt had invited him out early for a breakfast outside. The morning was cool, dew still out on the grasses. It had Jaskier sitting closer to Geralt than might have been appropriate. Corvo Bianco was already awake, people to work, and Jaskier was sitting out only half-dressed pressed so close to Geralt that it was indecent.

But Geralt didn’t care. Geralt had an arm around him and a fresh orange slice in his fingers. He placed it right on Jaskier’s tongue, and Jaskier chewed, swallowed, and smiled. He rested his head against Geralt’s chest, accepting another slice when Geralt presented it to him. He had his legs pulled up on the bench, as well, and his arms down around his stomach. He was still getting bigger, nearing the end of his fifth month.

“Drink,” Jaskier said, and Geralt provided him with a cup of tea to sip at. When Jaskier was satisfied with it, he handed it back.

Geralt ate his own breakfast, picking at the different fruits and meats here and there. He had his own tea, too. After each of his own bites, he fed Jaskier more. Jaskier _could_ feed himself, but there was something romantic about this. Something nice that they could do. They could stay close to sap each other’s warmth and enjoy a quiet breakfast. Something was stirring amid it as Jaskier began to shift. His knees were pressed together, rubbing. Moving. Everything just slow enough that Geralt almost didn’t notice.

He couldn’t smell quite as well as Eskel could; not even as well as Jaskier was able. As a beta, he lacked that innate ability. Jaskier had other ways of showing off how he wanted; smell was only ever a part. It was a part that Geralt hardly needed, not when Jaskier couldn’t stand to sit still anymore. He was moving suddenly and quickly, throwing a leg over Geralt’s thighs to sit right into his lap. In response, Geralt helped brace Jaskier with a hand on his waist, but also reached for a grape from their plate. Jaskier’s lips opened, and Geralt fed it to him.

“You enjoy dressing like this?” Geralt asked, making his look from Jaskier’s head to hip not so subtle. Jaskier was wearing one of Eskel’s shirts; it was what he wore to bed, and Geralt had practically pulled him from a deep sleep for this private breakfast.

“I _do_ ,” Jaskier responded. All it took was one little shimmy to have the collar of the shirt falling down his shoulders. Eskel was broad, _large_ , and his shirt proved it. The shirt fell straight down to Jaskier’s middle, leaving his breasts out on display. “Look how easy that was,” he said, leaning closer. He put his hands on Geralt’s jaw and tilted his head up.

“Very easy,” Geralt responded. He didn’t move, even as Jaskier tried to pull him closer.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whispered, “I need you.”

“What would Eskel think?” Geralt suddenly asked. “To know you’re out in the open like this, trying to sit on my cock.”

Jaskier should have felt ashamed, but he shuddered. “If you’re too much of a prude, we can do something else,” Jaskier muttered. “Won’t you help me? My tits are so _sore_ , Geralt. Always.” Jaskier sat back, arching his back so Geralt had nothing else to look at _but_ his perky breasts. Geralt took a look, too, unable to really help himself.

With his hands around Geralt’s jaw, Jaskier could bring him closer. He sat down just a little more, hips working so he could _feel_ how Geralt reacted to this. He may have not been an alpha, but he still couldn’t resist what was right in front of him. A beautiful, pregnant omega who was nothing if not wanting and desperate. Geralt’s cock began to stir, hardening against Jaskier. Eskel’s shirt was bunched between his thighs, pressed against his cunt. Still, Jaskier ground down against that growing bulge and brought Geralt closer still, until Geralt’s lips were ghosting over his left breast.

Geralt started right over Jaskier’s collarbone, then worked slowly down to where the breast began to swell. He kissed over Jaskier’s skin, tasting him. Cupping Jaskier’s breast to push it up, Geralt finally put his mouth right over that pert, swollen nipple. Jaskier gasped at the sudden warmth, the wetness of Geralt’s tongue.

“Please,” Jaskier begged. “Please, _please_ , let me have you. Not enough. It’s not _enough_ —”

When Geralt suddenly nipped at him, Jaskier cut right off in a groan. His hips were bucking, grinding down over Geralt’s trousers. But his plea didn’t go ignored. Geralt pulled him up just enough that he could get his hand down there and work himself out of his confines. Once his cock was out, Geralt stroked himself, continuing to suck and bite at Jaskier’s nipple. It left Jaskier shaking in his hold, hands in his hair like that might somehow keep him grounded.

Each time Geralt passed the head of his cock, Jaskier could feel the movement. Feel Geralt’s hand, his cock against his thigh. Jaskier couldn’t beg for it fast enough; Geralt didn’t make him wait too long. The moment Geralt was ready, he put an arm around Jaskier’s lower back and pulled him closer. He guided his cock between Jaskier’s thighs, rubbing the head of it through his cunt. Already, Jaskier was wet. At the drop of a hat, he cried. At the drop of a hat, he was ready to take a cock inside of him.

As Geralt sucked, he worked Jaskier down the length of his cock. They went slow, but Jaskier was wet enough that there was hardly any resistance. He just sunk down, moving his hands to Geralt’s shoulders to brace himself. He kept his back arched, chest in Geralt’s face, as he began to work his hips. He didn’t dare work too hard, too fast. He wanted Geralt’s mouth right where it was, suckling around his nipple. Geralt’s tongue circled the nub, teasing Jaskier’s just as sensitive areola.

All the while, he helped Jaskier move as well as he could. Rocking his hips, grinding down onto the cock inside of him. He clenched and relaxed, spasming around Geralt. Geralt’s cock wasn’t quite so big, quite so long, but with the way they were pressed together, there was a pressure against everything inside of him. Jaskier was practically trembling by the time Geralt moved to his right breast instead. It was slow, sensual, what they were doing. Rocking together, grinding together.

Geralt felt just as good, groaning against Jaskier’s skin as Jaskier worked around him. On top of that, he could _taste_ Jaskier. The milk that he leaked. Geralt lapped at it, swallowed—used his hand to massage Jaskier until he was dribbling _more_. When he had enough for a proper mouthful, Geralt pulled back. Jaskier only cared about his loss, but before he could complain about it, Geralt was pulling him down for a kiss.

Suddenly, Jaskier _moaned_. Geralt fed him the milk, and Jaskier swallowed. He pressed closer to Geralt, finally starting to set a gentle rhythm. He bounced on Geralt’s cock, grinding in circles, squeezing—anything that he could do to make Geralt feel good. It had Geralt finally pulling back, leaning into the back of the bench to groan.

“Practically showing off,” he said. “Wait until Eskel hears about this. Think this is what being good looks like?”

Jaskier shuddered, shaking his head. “Don’t care. Needed it. Still need it.”

“They’re watching you,” Geralt said. “Know how much of a slut you are, begging for cock this early in the morning. Can’t even have breakfast, can we?”

Jaskier couldn’t muster a response, just moaning and shaking as he kept working his hips. “Are you—” he finally managed, still shaky, “—going to tell him? Tell Eskel how bad I am?”

Geralt nodded, pulling Jaskier in close. “Tell him how you sat yourself in my lap, put your tits in my face.” Jaskier shuddered. “So desperate to be taken care of can’t even wait for your alpha.”

Jaskier whimpered, then, putting his hands around Geralt’s jaw. “Want you, too,” he keened. “Geralt— _need_ you, too. Not just Eskel. Mated you, too. Geralt—” he was just whining, rocking his hips. He crowded against Geralt, pressing his face down into Geralt’s neck.

“You know Eskel’s too much of a bleeding heart to put you in your place.” Geralt rumbled a deep laugh, kissing along Jaskier’s face and petting through his hair. Jaskier shuddered, continuing to move. He was getting sloppy, getting desperate. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Put me in my place,” Jaskier begged. “Want that. Want you to—” he swallowed, but he didn’t continue.

“Have the baby first. Promise, after, I’ll have you down on your knees for me. Remind you how to take care of your mates.”

Jaskier moaned out, practically shaking. They did take such good care of him, and he always wanted to give it right back. Wanted to be down on his knees for them, just like Geralt said. Eskel could collar him, tie Jaskier up like he owned him. The thought ruined him, and in the next second, Jaskier was coming around Geralt’s cock. He shook through it, spasming and clenching down. His muscles squeezed up, trying to catch a knot that Geralt didn’t have for him.

But Geralt kept fucking him, working hard until Jaskier was bouncing in his lap. The more sensitive Jaskier was, the louder he cried. He moaned, throwing his head back when Geralt finally came inside of him. He leaned away, back arched, and Geralt kissed down his sternum. He didn’t pull away until his own orgasm was finished, and even then, Jaskier didn’t move from his lap. Jaskier fell forward into him instead, laughing weakly against Geralt’s shoulder.

“Gentlest fucking dirty talk you’ve ever said,” Jaskier muttered. “Love you so much.” He wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and squeezed.

Geralt hummed, a light smile on his lips. “Sometimes you need it. Big fucking baby.”

“Of course, I am. Got one growing in me. All thanks to you.” Jaskier hummed, kissing along Geralt’s neck, up to his jaw. “Practically your baby, too.”

Geralt smiled, curling Jaskier’s hair behind his ear. “Tell Eskel you said _that_ , too.”

Jaskier snickered, and they met together in a brief kiss. They still had time before Eskel got back, and Geralt already knew they were going to spend much of that time in bed. Jaskier’s need hadn’t diminished, and it likely wouldn’t. Not even in those final weeks where he was so heavy, he didn’t have the strength to get up and move around.

“ _I_ _’ll_ tell Eskel,” Jaskier started, when their kiss broke apart, “that you entertained me all week. Can’t blame me for everything, can you?”

“I can,” Geralt said, suddenly jerking his hips. Jaskier’s smirk broke, and so did his breath. “Willing to blame you for it all, too. Look at you. Perfect, pregnant omega. Irresistible.”

“Then fuck me,” Jaskier begged. “Fuck me again. Fuck me in the garden, the field, under a tree. _Anywhere_ ,” he begged. “Want you between my legs.”

That, Geralt could do. He could take care of Jaskier everyday if he so needed, and from the way Jaskier was already rocking his hips, it was going to be every day. Every day until Eskel got home, and then things might get _fun_.

While Jaskier was spending his evening in the bathtub, six days later, Geralt was out dealing with the dishes from their evening meal. They had help around the house and the property, but there were some things that Geralt still liked to do on his own. There were similar things that Jaskier and Eskel did. Jaskier liked to tend to the garden when he could. Strangely enough, Eskel took to cleaning the stables. He gave very personal attention to both Roach and Scorpion.

Geralt had finished with the dishes and was back out to finish clearing the dining table when the front door opened. As there had been no knock, Geralt didn’t have to look up to know who it was. It was late evening, and Eskel was finally back. Only once Geralt had finished clearing things down, he finally looked at Eskel. That was just enough time to prepare himself for being tugged over into a sudden hug. With a hum, Geralt squeezed Eskel back, resting his chin on Eskel’s shoulder.

“Princess missed you,” Geralt rumbled.

“You didn’t?”

Geralt laughed weakly. “Missed you, too.” He pulled back from the hug, though Eskel’s hands didn’t leave his hips. “Jaskier’s taking a bath. Been excited about seeing you. Should I get him?”

Eskel shook his head. “Let him bathe. Haven’t seen you in a while, either.”

They both moved together, leaning closer and meeting in the middle with a kiss. Geralt draped his arms over Eskel’s shoulders, slotting closer together. Their tongues met, and Geralt curled his fingers back through Eskel’s hair. He needed a bath, too. He probably needed to go straight to bed, for how long he’d been gone. Must have been tired. But Geralt found that he didn’t care. He pulled Eskel against him, their kiss suddenly deeper, hotter. They were pressed flush together from chest to hips, and like that, Geralt could feel the second Eskel’s cock started to harden.

At that point, Geralt broke away. Still petting through Eskel’s hair, he just took a minute to look at him. Eskel was flush, lips red from their kiss. There was even saliva. Eskel had been gone for a week, so it made sense he would react so quickly. For months, he’d been attending to Jaskier’s every whim. It normally ended them straight in bed. A week without that must have been hard. Eskel must have needed _something_.

“Been a long time,” Geralt muttered, “since you and I did something together.”

Eskel nodded, voice still strained in his throat. He looked at Geralt, eyes trailing down and back up again. He swallowed. Geralt could see the bob of his throat as he did.

“Don’t have to,” Geralt continued. “Could still go get Jaskier. Baby’s started moving. He wanted to be the one to tell you, so just act surprised.” Geralt had to say it, though, for that next moment where Eskel met his gaze and even smiled.

“Told me it was practically my baby, too.”

“He’s right. It is your baby, too. Need to start thinking of names, don’t we?”

Geralt nodded. “Suppose you two will pick something from one of those books you read, hm?”

“Only if you like it, too.”

Geralt smiled. He dropped his arms from Eskel’s shoulders, then. Suddenly, he was grabbing Eskel by his belt and yanking him just the slightest bit forward.

“Geralt—” Eskel started, but he didn’t have the heart to _stop_ Geralt, not when Geralt was dropping down to his knees. For it only having been a week, Eskel felt pathetic for how hard his cock already was, but he’d come home hoping something would happen. Something was about to happen.

Quickly, Geralt got Eskel’s trousers open and down. Just enough that his cock was there, straining and already dripping. His mated omega was pregnant; it only made sense for Eskel to be so reactive. Being an alpha meant he was practically designed to please his omega, and if his omega were to spend his pregnancy desperately horny, then so was he. Geralt didn’t think it was strange, and certainly didn’t think it was pathetic. If anything, he was the one being pathetic.

He’d had Jaskier to himself all week. They’d fucked in the gardens, beneath the large tree overlooking the vineyard. They’d fucked in the guest room, the master room, _and_ in the heat room’s nest. There hadn’t been a moment where his needs weren’t taken care of, and he still wanted this just as badly as Eskel did. Geralt wrapped his hand around the base of Eskel’s cock before moving forward. No time wasted. Geralt licked the whole length of Eskel’s shaft, right to his head where he tongued at the slit.

Eskel’s hips bucked, and he reached out to brace himself on the table. One hand there and one hand in Geralt’s hair. All Geralt did, at first, was lick. From base to tip, over and over, tasting the salt of Eskel’s skin. He lapped at the pearling precum, and then finally wrapped his lips around the head of Eskel’s cock.

“Fuck,” Eskel groaned. “Needed this.”

Geralt’s response was nothing more than a hum, and he began to sink down Eskel’s cock. He could tell from just how strong Eskel’s scent was—strong enough that even he could smell it—that this wouldn’t last long. Eskel’s cock was already throbbing, an ache coursing through him.

“Might knot,” Eskel managed out. “Tap my thigh if that’s not—” He broke off in a groan as Geralt did _not_. Instead, he sunk lower, taking Eskel all the way to the back of his throat.

Geralt let his eyes close. Already, he could feel his own arousal growing, but he ignored. His focus was entirely on Eskel, working back and forth on the length of his cock. He lapped at the underside, and when he came to just the tip in his mouth, he tongued at it. He tasted Eskel’s precum as he worked over his slit, and in response, Eskel practically shook over top of him. He was trying to control himself, but it was almost impossible. His hips bucked, rocking deeper into Geralt’s mouth.

In one swift movement, Geralt sunk to the base of Eskel’s cock again. That was where he stayed as Eskel gave a sudden shout. His cock began to swell in the same moment that he spent down Geralt’s throat, nothing more than a gasp in his own. His hips shook from the pleasure that rushed through him. Sensitivity practically overwhelmed him, but his knot had caught on the inside of Geralt’s teeth, and that was it. They were stuck like that until it went down, and every _breath_ Geralt gave felt nearly enough to send Eskel toppling back over the edge again.

That was how they were found, when Jaskier’s bath finally finished. He came into the room wearing nothing but an expensive, silken wrap. It was one of the finest Toussaint fashions of the year, and of course, Jaskier had to have it. He had to have it short, too, so if he were to bend in any one direction he’d been entirely on display. Neither did he tie it tight enough to hide his tits from view. But his focus was elsewhere the moment he saw this. He wanted to welcome Eskel home, but that wasn’t what came out of his mouth.

“And Geralt told me _I_ was misbehaving,” he snickered. “I come out here to see him locked on your knot? Fuck. Where’s my turn?”

Eskel let out a breathless laugh, reaching out for Jaskier. Jaskier came around the table then. For a brief moment, Geralt felt that first tingle of pleasure at the fact that he was being _ignored_. Jaskier leaned right over top of him like he wasn’t even there to press a kiss to Eskel’s lips. There was a welcoming whisper before Jaskier pulled away entirely. Still ignoring Geralt, he pressed Eskel’s hands against his stomach.

“Need to figure out names,” Eskel said. Then—oh, he grinned so widely. He could _feel_ the baby moving in Jaskier’s stomach, and the jolt of joy was almost too much for him to bear. “Beautiful,” he said. “Jaskier, you are so beautiful.”

Jaskier smiled, especially as Eskel’s hand came to cup the side of his face. Jaskier leaned into the touch, then a moment later, he dropped down to kneel behind Geralt.

“So is Geralt,” he muttered. “So good like this.” He draped himself over Geralt’s shoulders, pressing the sides of their faces together. “I was a bad boy while you were gone, Eskel,” Jaskier said. “Pulling Geralt off to every corner of the vineyard to fuck me. Couldn’t go even an hour without his cock in me.”

Eskel let out a rumbling moan. “Need to teach you some self-control, don’t we?”

Jaskier nodded, leaning against Geralt to nip at the shell of his ear. Geralt could feel everything pressed against his back, Jaskier’s tits and the swell of his belly. It made him shudder, made him moan. That moan went straight to Eskel, whose hips rocked as the pleasure shot through his knot.

“Missed you so badly,” Jaskier said.

Eskel agreed. He missed them both, and this was about the best thing he could have been greeted with upon returning home.

The next day was nothing short of torture. They’d all three slept together in the master bedroom, but from the moment they were awake, Jaskier was denied, denied, and denied again. Neither one of them offered him so much as a good morning kiss, and that only continued. No matter how Jaskier’s tits ached or he wanted, they ignored him. But more than that, they _teased_ him.

After a morning of relaxation here and working there, they’d all come in for an afternoon meal. Jaskier served it, wearing just as little as he’d been since the beginning of his pregnancy. He set Eskel’s plate down in front of him and was suddenly gasping. Eskel’s hand shot between his thighs, taking advantage of the fact he wasn’t wearing anything beneath his dress. Though his dress was too long, Eskel still touched him. He rubbed Jaskier’s pretty, dripping cunt through the fabric of his dress.

“Alpha—” Jaskier gasped, but the moment his hips rocked, Eskel pulled away. He made a show of licking at his own fingers, tasting the slick that had soaked through Jaskier’s dress. He wiped his hand off with a cloth.

“Thank you,” Eskel said. “The meal looks lovely.”

Jaskier _whimpered_ in response. He still had to serve Geralt, but now, he was practically on fire. His cunt ached, dripped with slick. He tried to swallow the pleasure down as he grabbed Geralt’s plate. He had to lean over slightly to set Geralt’s plate in front of him. Geralt moved quickly, suddenly cupping Jaskier’s hanging tit in his hand. He squeezed just enough that Jaskier could feel that first threat of leaking milk. Jaskier practically yelped and stepped back, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Not fair!” He complained, but Geralt just eyed him. Sent him a smirk.

Jaskier was breathing hard. They’d been doing this to him all day. Idle touching, subtle pats and grabs when they knew he wouldn’t be able to respond. To have something so direct, so quickly, was overwhelming. Jaskier’s breath was shuddering, strained. He knew they didn’t mean anything more by it than to be rude. This was his punishment for the week of Eskel’s absence. Though it was all for play, hardly intense, Jaskier still reacted beautifully.

By the time the evening had fallen, Jaskier was practically in tears. Every touch sent him nearly over the edge, but never enough to actually send him toppling over. Every step was trembling and shaky. He couldn’t control himself, but each time he’d tried to _touch_ himself, he’d earned himself something rougher. His tits were slapped, his ass. He’d been wrenched back; Geralt had held him against his chest, hands up in the air, while Eskel stroked his straining little cocklet _almost_ enough to have him coming.

But he hadn’t. He hadn’t come all day, and it was becoming the most unbearable thing he’d ever faced. Practically in tears, Jaskier couldn’t even sit through their evening meal. Worse, he wasn’t even sure that he’d be able to stand up once they were finished. But maybe, he wouldn’t have to.

“Think we should sleep in the heat room tonight,” Eskel said. “Any objections?”

Geralt shook his head, and Jaskier gave the best response he could manage: a whimper from his throat. Eskel looked at him, leaning into his hand.

“Jaskier,” he said in that deep, alpha voice that had Jaskier jerking around to look at him. “Do you want to sleep in the heat room?”

Jaskier nodded. “I do, Eskel. P-please.”

Eskel gave a grin. “Good boy,” he said. “You know I like it when you answer me.”

Another nod came, accompanied by another whimper.

“What else would you like?”

“I—” Jaskier swallowed. He could say things when _he_ was the one in charge, with the demands and the begging, but this was so much different. He felt like he was being stared at and picked apart. It was his turn to be the proper omega. “I-I want to spread my legs for you,” he managed out. “Alpha, I want to _please_ you—” Then, he looked at Geralt. “A-and Geralt, too. I—I want you both. Need you both so badly, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to stand it. I—I’ll be so good for you. For you both. _Please_ , please, take me to bed, alpha.”

Just like that, dinner was over. Geralt stood up as did Eskel. While Geralt went back for the door, Eskel went to Jaskier. Jaskier knew what was happening the moment Eskel reached for him, so he reached back. A whimper pulled from his throat as Eskel picked him right up out of his chair—nearly six months pregnant now. Eskel had no trouble carrying him, not even as Jaskier clung to him and made it more than difficult. They went straight for their heat room, to which Geralt had already opened the door

Geralt stepped in after them, closing the door and ensuring the lock was secure. Only then did he cross the floor, left his boots at the edge of the sunken bed, and stepped down with his mates. Eskel had already laid Jaskier out, but it was Geralt’s honor to pull at the tie of his dress and work it open.

“You smell like you took another bath,” Eskel said. “What did you do?”

Jaskier shuddered at every brush of Geralt’s fingers. “Washed _everything_ ,” he said. Then, he was lying there bare. His arms had been worked out of this sleeves, and though he was laying on the dress, nothing was covering him. They could see _everything_ , from the quiver in his breasts as he breathed to the slick that dripped from his cunt. Even his little cock was hard, ruddy against his thigh.

“Been looking forward to this, haven’t you?” Eskel rested his hand against the base of Jaskier’s neck, and he dragged that touch down Jaskier’s chest, over his stomach, and stopped right at the top of Jaskier’s mound. “Hoping for the two of us with you?”

Jaskier nodded. “I—I hoped for it. I’m sorry, alpha. I shouldn’t. I sh-should be good, appreciate what you give me.”

Eskel grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to Jaskier’s face. “And we’re giving you this. What do you say?”

“Thank you,” Jaskier gasped out. “Eskel, Geralt—thank you, so much, I—” he broke right off as Eskel’s hand finally ghosted further, fingers rubbing along the outer lips of his cunt.

Geralt leaned down and crowded against Jaskier, stealing his lips for a heavy kiss. Jaskier keened into it his back arching. His hips rocked up as Eskel rubbed him—slowly, teasingly. Nothing more than he’d gotten so far, but Jaskier could feel that thanks thrumming through him. They had him in bed, naked. Geralt was on top of him, kissing him with all the fervor of a man who meant to fuck him. It was all Jaskier could do to start tugging at clothes, trying to rip Geralt’s shirt right off of him.

That was when Eskel’s fingers dipped through his slit, and Jaskier moaned into Geralt’s mouth. Jaskier was dripping in his slick, and the more Eskel stroked him, the more of a mess he made. He could feel the slick rolling down his perineum, and Eskel chased it. Jaskier canted his hips right up as Eskel’s fingers brushed over his asshole.

Jaskier had to break the kiss then with the force of his cry. He kept his arms around Geralt’s shoulders. “Want it,” he gasped out. “Oh _please_ , it’s been so long.”

“We’ll take care of you,” Geralt promised, curling his fingers back through Jaskier’s hair. “You’ll take care of us, too, won’t you?”

Jaskier nodded. “Be so good for you. Anything you want, Geralt, please—just tell me.”

“Want to eat you out,” Geralt said, a low growl in his throat. “Willing to tell your alpha to _move_ so I can?”

The whine that broke from Jaskier’s throat was enough to have even Geralt shaking. His cock twitched in his trousers, and Geralt knew then they had to come off. But he held himself back, waiting for Jaskier to react, to do something.

“Eskel,” Jaskier suddenly said, reaching down for him. “Eskel, Eskel _please_. Need you here. Want Geralt’s mouth on me—”

“So fucking demanding,” Eskel rumbled, but there was such a fondness in his voice. He’d heard what Geralt had said, of course, and couldn’t rightly refuse. He moved up, working his shirt over his head as he did. When Geralt pulled away, he stopped long enough to get his clothes off.

Once he was naked, Geralt settled himself between Jaskier’s legs. He was lying down on his stomach, Jaskier’s thighs hiked up over his shoulders, and he got straight to work. He pressed his lips against Jaskier’s cunt and just lapped through him, tasting him, _kissing_ him right at the top of his cunt where his clit showed from beneath his hood. Immediately, Jaskier moaned out. His hips rolled into Geralt’s mouth, seeking out more of that wet pleasure.

Eskel found his place, once he was naked, straddling right over Jaskier’s middle. His cock was only half-hard, but still, the sight of it had Jaskier drooling.

“Don’t worry, little flower,” Eskel muttered, dragging his touch along the side of Jaskier’s face. “You’ll take care of us, then we’ll take care of you.”

Jaskier nodded hurriedly. Eskel’s fingers were still _wet_ when they landed on his breast. Eskel cupped both of them, squeezing and massaging before he situated himself to rest his cock right between them and against Jaskier’s sternum. He was already so wrung up, Geralt’s tongue working through his slit. He couldn’t fathom the rush of pleasure that came as Eskel pressed his tits together around his cock and began to move.

All Jaskier could do was lay there and take it. Eskel fucked through his tits, groaning at the _warmth_ that surrounded him. His hips worked hard, and all the while, he made sure Jaskier felt just as good. He pinched those little red nipples between his fingers, massaging Jaskier’s tits in his hands. Jaskier was moaning, gasping out—these noises pulled from his throat as his eyes rolled back.

Geralt worked through him, all tongue and lips and teeth. He nipped at Jaskier’s labia, pulling on him just gently enough that he keened instead of cried. When Geralt’s fingers joined the mix, there was nothing that could have stopped the noise from his throat. Something strained, animal-like. Geralt’s fingers ran through his cunt to gather slick at the tips, then moved straight down between Jaskier’s cheeks.

“Geralt—!” Jaskier cried. “Oh, fuck—hurry, hurry, _please_.”

“Be patient,” Eskel told him. “Be a good little flower for us, or you won’t get anything. Is that what you want?”

Jaskier whimpered, shaking his head. He mumbled his apologies, head tilting to the side. All he could do was continue to _feel_. Eskel fucked against his sternum, precum easing the friction of skin on skin. Geralt’s tongue was inside of him, tasting as deeply as he could. And then there was that finger, just teasing around Jaskier’s hole. He circled the puckered rim before pressing inside, and Jaskier keened in response. His hips canted up, rocked down onto Geralt’s finger.

“You like that, don’t you?” Eskel asked, squeezing Jaskier’s tits in his hands.

“Yes—” Jaskier responded, breathing hard. Eskel’s grasp _hurt_ , but he craved it. It had him leaking more slick that Geralt licked up, swallowed.

“Such a good little omega. Don’t care how you’re fucked, as long as you can have cock. Isn’t that right?”

Jaskier whimpered instead of responding. Listening to Eskel’s words was enough to leave him quivering. He breathed hard, letting his eyes close. He could still feel Eskel’s cock between his breasts. Those thrusts only got harder, faster. The closer Eskel came to his own orgasm, the less rhythm he had. Through all of it, Geralt lapped through Jaskier’s cunt. He alternated, fucking Jaskier on his tongue and suckling on his swollen clit until he was practically crying.

It was so much, so _much_ on top of everything he’d suffered so far that he couldn’t help when he came. It shook through him suddenly and surprisingly, leaving Jaskier shaking as Geralt practically swallowed his newest gush of slick. In that sudden pleasure, Geralt worked that second finger inside of him. Using Jaskier’s own slick to ease the passage left him flush, embarrassed. He was wet enough that they didn’t _need_ oil, not even to take him like this.

“Want to come inside of you,” Eskel suddenly growled, leaning down over Jaskier. “Gonna knot you. Knot that pretty little cunt of yours and keep you there all night, if I have to.”

That went straight to Jaskier’s cunt, leaving him aching and gasping. He nodded, desperate for it. “Please, alpha. Want to warm your cock, make you feel good.”

Eskel couldn’t get off of Jaskier fast enough, though he left a mess all of his own. Jaskier’s chest was spattered in precum, but he didn’t care. When they moved him, he let himself be moved. Geralt had stretched him out enough that he felt loose and open, ready for whatever they were going to give him.

Jaskier ended in Geralt’s lap, back to chest, with his legs spread out around Geralt’s. Eskel knelt in front of him, taking him in from the heave of his breasts to the way that his cunt dripped. There were wet spots on the bed, but Eskel couldn’t be bothered with those. They had a wanting, pleading an omega between them that they’d promised to attend to.

Geralt’s cock was thick against his backside, but Jaskier opened beautifully for it. He cried out, head leaned back against Geralt’s shoulder as he was sat further and further down the length of Geralt’s cock. It didn’t stop until he was seated in Geralt’s lap again, fully impaled on his prick. At that point, Jaskier was already lost. He struggled to hold himself upright, but Geralt supported him. Eskel helped move him. He was spread out so wide, taken perfect care of.

“Geralt,” Jaskier gasped. “Fuck, fuck—so much. I can’t—”

“You can,” Geralt told him, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s middle. “Need to take your alpha, don’t you— _our_ alpha.”

Jaskier shuddered, pressing back against Geralt. Eskel was coming closer, between his thighs. The first touch was just Eskel’s fingers swiping through Jaskier’s cunt to gather his slick. Jaskier watched, jaw dropped open, as Eskel used that to coat his cock. Then, he pressed the head of his cock right as Jaskier’s hole.

Geralt made sure to hold him steady as Eskel began to press into him. Geralt had his hands at Jaskier’s tits, cupping them and pinching at his nipples. The pleasure was enough to keep him calm as the sudden fullness overwhelmed him. With Geralt’s cock already inside, Eskel’s felt almost impossible. The noises from his throat had both Geralt and Eskel and groaning themselves. He was so loud, keening and desperate. And he took every inch of Eskel’s cock beautifully, blooming open around him and stretching wide.

Once Eskel was fully seated he leaned forward with his arms over Jaskier’s shoulders, over Geralt’s. He kissed Jaskier quickly, heavily. Then, he worked around to press his lips to Geralt’s. Jaskier watched them, eyelids fluttering.

“Want to watch you one day,” Jaskier muttered out. He felt high with how full he was. He showed in his face, the way that he talked. He leaned back onto Geralt’s shoulder, reaching for Geralt’s face to caress down the side. “Want to see you fuck our alpha.”

Geralt looked at Eskel, then back to Jaskier. “Fuck him nice and slow for you,” he said. “Make sure he’s between your legs, giving you what you deserve.”

Jaskier shivered and stiffened up on instinct. The sudden tightness was almost too much. Eskel and Geralt both lost themselves, both moving in the same jerking motion. Eskel used the both of them to support himself, shifting his knees closer.

“Such a spoiled little brat we have,” Eskel said, and Jaskier groaned in response. He tried to rock his hips, but he found he couldn’t move. He was practically stranded between them, so heavy beneath the weight of his child that moving was hard. Then, Eskel was grabbing his legs and _moving_.

Jaskier lost himself in it. Geralt and Eskel moved in tandem, fucking him together. He was so full, so stretched. There was so much _pressure_. His ruddy little cock bounced with it, hitting the underside of his swollen belly. Jaskier didn’t know where to hold, where to brace himself. There was just feeling, and it surrounded him entirely. Engulfed him. This weightlessness overtook him, a lightness in his head. All he could do was moan and let them move him, let them fuck him.

It was like their cocks rubbed together inside of him, each with their own shape, their own rhythm. Jaskier’s head lulled back, his jaw dropped open, and he just let himself go. Noises from his throat, heaving and keening. His orgasm was mounting quicker and quicker as they moved inside of him. Both so thick, perfect in their own way.

He could hear them talking behind the fog in his head. How good he was. How wet and open, the perfect little omega. The perfect wife. The perfect mother, already. It left him feeling warm; the smell that surrounded him was just as good as everything else. The smell of arousal, the love. It brought him right up to the edge, hearing how _perfect_ he was. He felt that pleasure mounting, and there wasn’t even enough time to cry, to warn. His orgasm rushed over him—

But nothing stopped. Eskel and Geralt only worked into him faster, using him now as he went limp and pliant. He could feel their own desperation, smell it. It worked up, faster and harder. He could feel Eskel’s knot begin to swell inside of him before he felt Eskel come, but the rush of spend came next. The _second_ his knot caught, Geralt came right after. The sudden tightness around him was so much, too much. Geralt groaned low and deep, right against Jaskier’s ear.

All at once, everything went still, and it stopped. Geralt lounged back against the pillows and the lip of the bed, holding Jaskier against his chest. Eskel twitched, sensitive as they tugged at his knot, but he let them get comfortable before he moved. Then, he leaned forward and kissed them each in time. When he pulled back, Jaskier’s fingers ghosted along his jaw.

“Love you,” Jaskier whispered. “Love you both. Can’t—” his hormones again, he knew, but he couldn’t stop the tears as they welled up in his eyes. “Can’t wait to have our baby—” he squeaked out.

Eskel smiled and leaned into him again, kissing the side of his face. Geralt was on the other side, nosing against his neck and holding him. That was a sentiment they could all agree on, and they had months still to figure it all out. They had the evening to work Jaskier down from his tears, the night to sleep, and the rest of the world ahead of them.

They stayed exactly as they were until Eskel’s knot had deflated, and by then, Geralt had gone soft inside of Jaskier. Still, Jaskier whined at the feeling of being empty. Whined as he was left for just a moment, then whined as he was cleaned down, washed, and jostled once more. The bed was a mess; they couldn’t sleep there.

It was Geralt who carried Jaskier this time, heaving him through the house and back to their large bed in the master bedroom. It was Jaskier’s second favorite thing in the world, seconded only by the experience he’d just had. He was still riding the high, sensitive to the touch. He made the perfect nest for himself with Eskel behind him, his face pressed to Geralt’s chest. There was no better place in the world. No better feeling than that baby inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Update Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Personal Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
